


1 A.M Is a Time for Sleeping, But We're All Awake Anyway

by moodyme



Series: Hours [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: But also, Declan Lynch is a Good Brother, Fluff, Gen, Lightsaber Battles, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, brothers being brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-01 07:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodyme/pseuds/moodyme
Summary: Declan Lynch was a big brother, and being a big brother sometimes meant having lightsaber battles with your little brothers.





	1 A.M Is a Time for Sleeping, But We're All Awake Anyway

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on tumblr that requested 1am and the Lynch brothers, I hope you enjoy it!!!  
> Pre-canon Ages are: Declan - 11, Ronan - 10, Matty -7  
> Post-canon Ages: Declan - 20, Ronan - 19, Matty - 16

 Declan woke up to clammy hands on his face, and a weight on his chest. He blinked his eyes and saw Ronan standing over him, and Matty on his chest. The alarm on his nightstand proudly stated that it was 1 a.m. Too early. Or, too late, really. He rolled to a seated position, making sure not to displace Matty too much as he shifted him into his arms. Not quite holding him, he was too big for that, but propped against him.

 'You have a bag dream?' Declan asked Ronan, already wondering what he would have to do for damage control. 'Did you wake Mom and Dad?

 'Wasn't a dream, was Matty,' Ronan mumbled, rolling his eyes. Declan frowned now. He patted Matty's golden curls in what he knew was a poor imitation of their mom's movements. Dad had told him Matty wouldn't be able to dream things. Not like Ronan could. Not like Dad could. But, well, the thought was scary. How could he protect both of his little brothers from their dreams?

 'You have a bad dream, Matty?' Declan finally asked, still afraid for the answer. Hoped if it had been a dream, it had been like his, and not Ronan's.

 'No,' Matthew said, shaking his head for emphasis, 'Just bored.'

 'That's what he said when he came into my room to, jus' complain' 'bout bein' bored and stuff,' Ronan groaned, sounding far too awake.

 'Okay,' Declan said, shuffling out of bed, 'okay, let's go downstairs or something, just- just don't wake up Mom and Dad.'

 Declan settled his brothers on the couch, and put the first Star Wars movie on. It had been a favorite of the three of them for the last several years, and if he couldn't get his brothers back into bed, they could watch Star Wars, which always led to them getting their lightsabers and having a three person duel. Declan just hoped the fight would be enough to tire them out without waking their parents.

 As the text rolled down the screen " _It is a period of civil war. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base, have won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.",_ Declan slipped into the kitchen. Movies needed popcorn, and popcorn needed soda (Grape for Matty, Pepsi for Ronan). When the microwave chime signaled the popcorn was done, he divided it into three bowels.

 Before the movie was half over, he watched as Matty began shifting every so often in his seat, getting antsy. It was, apparently, contagious as Ronan soon began shifting as well. With a sigh, he paused the movie just as Leia, Luke, Han and Chewie tumble into the trash compacter, but before the creature tries to eat Luke. That part always scares Matty anyway, and it wouldn't do to have either brother get a bad dream from watching that scene so late at night. He ignored Ronan's indignant cry to turn the movie back one, and instead turned to Matty.

 'Join the Dark Side, young Padawan,' Declan said in his best Darth Vader impersonation.

 'Never!' Matthew exclaimed, clutching his hands to his chest like a scandalized southern belle.

 'I will show you the true power of the Force!' Declan vowed, standing and going to the corner where he had placed their lightsabers earlier. He tilted his head at Ronan, as if to ask if he wanted to play, and at his head nod he tossed his brothers their lightsabers and warning them, 'Don't be too loud.'

 'To me, my Padawan!' Ronan said, flicking his lightsaber in a downward arch to release it. For a moment, Matty hesitated, probably torn about ganging up on him with Ronan, so Declan rushed Ronan, hoping it would make up his mind. It did. Matty leaped between his older brothers and began striking clumsily at Declan's lightsaber.

 'Yes, Matthew, yes! Use the Force, use your anger to strike me!' Declan cackled, combining Darth Vader with the Emperor and twisting to avoid getting hit.

 'No, I only use the Force for good! You're evil!' Matty cried.

 'Stop trying to turn my Padawan over to the Dark Side, he'll never be like you, Darth Dec!' Ronan growled, flinging himself into the fight now.

 It was significantly harder to fight off Ronan than Matty, and combined it was nearly impossible, so he threw himself into the flight and leaped onto the couch for the advantage of higher ground. After holding his position for as long as he could, he dodged Matty's next strike at jumped back to the floor. He had noticed Matty's movements become sluggish, tired, so as soon as Ronan's lightsaber grazed him he threw himself to the ground dramatically.

 'I-I have been... defeated!' He cried, breathing heavily, 'finish it! Kill me now! And then you will become a true Sith!'

 That night had ended with Ronan prepared to land the finishing blow, but was stopped by Mom, who had been laughing in the doorway. She had sent them back to bed, making sure to ruffle her sons hair as they passed her to trudge upstairs. Matty had stood at the bottom of the stairs to whine about how tired he was, and with a sigh and a shrug, Declan had gone back to give him a piggy back ride to his room.

 Years had passed since then, and the three brothers were back in that same room, the newest Star Wars movie credits were rolling, and Ronan was looking at him. Declan couldn't quite read the expression on his face, hoped in wasn't the hatred he used to see and hadn't for awhile now. 

 'What?' He snapped. Ronan continued just looking at him for several moments, a crease slowly forming between his brows.

 'When we-' He hesitated for a moment, frowned, continued, 'When we were kids, you weren't always shitty.'

 Declan wasn't sure how to respond to that. Ronan hadn't said anything purposefully hateful to him in... over a year? But that didn't mean he would say kind things either. That's not who they were as brothers, except to maybe Matty. So this? This was maybe the nicest thing Ronan had said to him in... years. And he didn't know how to respond.

 He was saved by Matty, who shouted 'heads up!' and was tossing them each a lightsaber. He grinned at them as wickedly as Matty was capable, which was still angelic.

 'While you-' He pointed his lightsaber at Declan, 'were off learning the ways of girls, and you-' He shifted the point to Ronan, 'were off learning the ways of boys, I was studying the way of the sword!' 

 Ronan looked back at Declan, as if to say 'can you believe this insolence?'. Declan nodded at him once, and, as one, the two of them charged their baby brother.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended kinda abruptly and had, like... zero point or plot, but thanks for reading!


End file.
